Percy's Problems
by Global Thrasher
Summary: One day things go wrong, very wrong. Percy Weasley goes to a muggle hospital in a sheer moment of incredible stupidity and ends up with a gun pressed against his head.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Percy's Problems  
**Characters**: Percy, Oliver… more later  
**Warning/Rating**: Slash, abuse, possible rape, possible mpreg… I have no plan what will happen, if it happens it happens, I'll try to warn you before thou, this is SLASH, and I am warning you here and now, and this is rated M.  
**Summary**: One day things go wrong, very wrong. Percy Weasley goes to a muggle hospital in a sheer moment of incredible stupidity and ends up with a gun pressed against his head.  
**Notes**: …Blah, I have no beta and English as a second language.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, and I am not getting any money out of this… I do own the plot however.

_Chapter I_

A gun is pressed against my head and I feel dizzy.

"Get down or I'll fucking kill him!"

So much noise, the gun is removed from my head and I hear whimpers and whispers, I'm being held up by the neck, both my hands are in cast so I can't really use them for fighting back.

"Please don't make me do this"

He's sobbing? I'm the one suffocating here, I'm the one with two broken wrists, badly bruised ribs and lots of bruises, hell even my bruises have bruises and all because my bad taste in men.

"I will kill him!"

Yelling again, the world is very glazed with a fuzz over it, faces are balloons and clothes are masses of colour, I need my glasses.

"I just wanted... what the fuck you laughing at"

And the gun is back to my head, what the fuck could this asshole want? I don't care, so I laugh, what else can I do, the man is pathetic and if my senses would work properly he would probably smell like troll dung, after rotting in the roots of professors Snapes hair for a month.

"Shut up, you stupid little..."

Ow, that hurt, I happen to one of the smartest people I know, he has dark hair and pale skin, I can't make out what his eyes look like, why do I even care what he looks like at a moment like this? Curses, curses this is bad, but so was Penelope in bed.

"Why are you making me do this? This is all your fault!"

What the fuck? What did I ever do to you? Have I even met you? Asshole, OK so I told you to piss of when you barged into my room while I was changing, thank Rasputin's Penis for the luck I had put my pants on first.

"Why do you do this to me Ava, WHY?"

OK so he wasn't blaming me, there is a loud sob in the crowd in front of me and some more yelling, my feet are getting weaker, oh yeah, must be from the blood loss from the bullet wound you gave me earlier.

"This is, isn't, what? How could I..."

I feel the blood running down my leg, kind of gross if you ask me, its warm, I lean into my death and I know that this temps him to take my life sooner and I whisper two words to him and then everything goes black...

Stomach; hurting

Head; throbbing

Hands; itching

Face; swollen

Back; aching

Vision; bad

Breathing; painful

Sanity; lost, there is someone holding my hand I can't see who it is, maybe it's death waiting for me to finally wake up and die, I try to speak, but there is something down my throat.

"Percy?"

What? You want an answer then remove this thing from my throat and who the fuck are you? The smell! I'm at the muggle hospital, oh isn't life wonderful?

"I'll go get a doctor"

Great! Want a metal? I want my glasses and the beep-beep thing besides me starts to go faster, I can't sit up, I don't know if I'm actually breathing or not and I cant see a thing, I do not like this situation, I would rather take a bath with Hagrid and professor McGonagall… ok maybe not.

"Mr Weasley, I'm Doctor Hamlin"

I don't care who the fuck you are, I want my fucking glasses, I move my hand to my face only for it to be taken into someone else's hand, held tightly.

"Yes, I understand you want the tube out, can you sit up?"

I don't know Doc, haven't tried and I want my glasses, screw the tube, the tube is fine, not seeing is horrid, and who the fuck is holding my hand. The hand disappears and the doctor starts asking questions and poking and takes some test.

"OK take a deep breath and exhale"

Mother of all fucking evil, I'm hacking my lungs out, stupid fucker trying to kill me, by Rasputin's penis my throat is in pain, "glass… ess" I manage to stammer.

A pair of glasses is placed on my face and I look at my saviour.

"Your old ones were ruined, so I took the liberty of getting you new ones"

Oliver, I can't help but smile, he looks like he hasn't slept for a week, his hair a mess, huge bags under his eyes and he looks very pale, "has something bad happened?"

"Wha…"

He nervously laughs and sits back down on the chair besides me, his laughter fades into nothing and he places his face into his arms, this is worrying, "what? Oliver, tell me what happened? Is everything alright?" I'm panicking I know, but Oliver worrying so much is scary.

"No Percy, things are not alright"

I cough and he hands me a glass of water, I can't take my eyes of him, he's crying, "tell me what it is?" I would be on my knees if I could, but at the moment I can hardly sit up.

"You… what's wrong is you, why didn't you tell me that Jess was hurting you or at least someone in your family, you could've gotten help before all this"

He doesn't know what to say and I am so utterly confused, why is he acting like it's the end of the world, "Oliver, it doesn't matter, what he did is…"

"Wrong, Percy he nearly beat you to death and then you go to a muggle hospital, why?"

"Because it was closer and he did not nearly beat me to death" that is a lie, Jess Graves, three years older then I am enjoys only two thing alcohol and rough sex, former hit-wizard, got fired for unnecessary brutality, enough said.

"He burned down your building"

He did what? I don't say anything, my notes, my books everything, I look at my hands for a moment and take a deep breath, which is a mistake, my lungs press on my ribs making me flinch in pain.

"You all right?"

Why is he bothering with me? I look at him and the true worry in his eyes makes me sad, "I will be" I assure him, then another idea comes to my head, "did you tell my…" I can't ask him, to afraid of the answer.

"No, I didn't call your family, the hospital did"

I want to cry, I did not plan for my family to know about Jess, ever, he was something I had become addicted to, like alcohol, it made you happy for a moment, but it destroyed your liver.

"They told me that they talked to one of your brothers and that you were no longer a member of the family; I was the second name on your list of contacts in case of an emergency"

A small part of me is angry at this moment, Oliver looks out the window, it's snowing, I know that there is something else and I'm afraid to ask, but I have to, "what is it?"

"You've been out for 2 days, your nearly died yesterday when something happened to your lungs, that's why you had the tube, they were afraid that it might happen again. Percy you died, you were dead, I saw you, your heart wasn't beating and you didn't have a pulse"

Tears, why does he have to cry? He sits on the bed I'm laying on and gently strokes my cheek, he leans into me and I put my arms around him, "but I'm alive now" way to go Percy, couldn't you find anything more reassuring to say.

"The war is bad, death-eaters attacked the Ministry of Magic and Diagonal Alley"

He whispers these words to me, now I feel bad, now I want to evaporate into nothingness, now I can't help panicking, my family could be hurt or dead, "my family?" I manage to ask, he doesn't answer me and for a moment I wonder if he heard me.

"They're alright, your dad got hit by a nasty curse although and I heard that Charlie broke some bones, but they should be fine"

I nod as the information sinks into my brain, there is a knock on the door and a different doctor stands there, he's taller then the one before and he reminds me of professor Lupin. His hair is everywhere and I'm guessing he just woke up, with bags under his eyes and a cup of coffee I'm guessing in one hand.

"I'm doctor Otto Miller, your assigned psychiatrist"

A head doctor, wonderful, "I'm not psychotic" the doctor laughs at me and walks to the end of my bed, he asks Oliver to leave for a moment and I then decide that I hate the man.

"No, I'm here because of what happened when you entered the hospital, a certain situation were a gun was aimed at your head and your life was threatened."

Oh right, forgot about that, "I still don't see the point of talking to you" He sits down and flips through a file he is holding, prick.

"Your family disowned you, you're gay in an abusive relationship, you're a recovering bulimic and you are practically blind, does any of this make you feel…"

"What? Angry" he laughs at me and I roll my eyes, I have to admit the prick has guts, "how did you find about the bulimia parts, it's been nearly three years?"

"Evidence on your body, I'm hear if you want to talk"

I want to smack him, but I agree, maybe it's alright to have someone to bitch to, even if it's a freaking shrink.

Oliver spends the night on the floor besides my bed and I spend the night staring at the ceiling, the pyromaniac in me wants to escape and burn this place down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Percy's Problems  
**Characters**: Percy, Oliver… more later  
**Warning/Rating**: Slash, abuse, possible rape, possible mpreg… I have no plan what will happen, if it happens it happens, I'll try to warn you before thou, this is SLASH, and I am warning you here and now, and this is rated M.  
**Summary**: One day things go wrong, very wrong. Percy Weasley goes to a muggle hospital in a sheer moment of incredible stupidity and ends up with a gun pressed against his head.  
**Notes**: …Blah, I have no beta and English as a second language.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, and I am not getting any money out of this… I do own the plot however.

_Chapter II_

_**Break Down**_

_Without a home-burned down_

_No boyfriend-tried to kill me_

_Hated by my family-due to job_

_Hospitalized-due to ex-boyfriend_

_Without a job-due to hospitalisation_

_I was fired, I was fired from a job I sacrificed a bit more then my fair share, Oliver gave me the letter and now he stands before me, all apologetic. I want to kill the messenger; I want to kill him painfully._

_This is the day I break down, everything I was is ruined, ashes to ashes, dust to dust, here lies Percy Ignatius Weasley, fuck up on a large scale and all that walking through the valley of death._

_I close down, I go blank, I disappear into myself, I can't do this right now, fuck everything and everyone, I am selfish, I am so fucking selfish, watch me die._

I'm recovering from life----heavily medicated on drugs.

It's not as bad as it sounds, there are pills to keep me closer to the ground and if I do lift up, well, then there are the injections, and it's not that bad.

After the entire ordeal finally kicked in I broke down, it was my fourth day at the hospital and I had received a letter, I had been fired, being fired in the middle of a war screams one thing, DEATH-EATER!

I wear an oversized white t-shirt, and grey pants that are like the shirt, oversized. My eyes are glazed and my nails are chewed to bits.

I don't know what time or what day it is and I don't mind, everything is just so very bleak and sugar-coated.

I think it all came back to me when Oliver came to see me for the second time, a week had passed since my break down, I think it might have scared his wits about, however when he came I had just had an episode and they had given me some sedatives, so there he was sitting by me and so there was I sitting and staring at the wall.

He asked me questions, I answered slurred, no know, no know, no know, over and over again, I saw crystals form at his eyes and I pulled my legs to my chest closing my eyes and rocking back and forth.

He left and the next day he came back, I was better, calmer, he ate lunch with me, a sandwich, he gave me a present, a sweater, it was a Puddlemere United jumper, not the magical type, but the type I could wear around muggles. I didn't thank him.

On the third time he came, which was the very next day, I was wearing the sweater, I was bad that day, refused to take my medication and in the end I was put under, I couldn't stop screaming at them, I couldn't stop the pain inside, the trembling or the emotions, the injection did.

The next time he came, I was once again on more medication then usually and the zipper on my sweater were more interesting then him, he spoke and I didn't understand, finally he got up and said my name and I looked up at him, "I know you" the three words came out of my mouth and then I laughed and returned to the fascinations of the zipper.

He came many times after that, full of hope I think, I crushed that, he came when I had try to get away, away from breathing.

I was lying on the bed, my hands and feet strapped down, one of my wrists wrapped up in white, like a present, only the present was a badly cut wrist. I had broken a window with my fist and tried to cut my wrist by moving it around, so much blood, so much red.

Oliver stood by the door and stared, then he came to me, he looked so worried, the crystals from his eyes began to form and I had to say it, I had to, "sorry, so sorry" I looked at him and smiled a bit, he held my hand and stroked my face gently, "I can't… I…" I closed my eyes, why were there tears forming, I couldn't be weak now.

"Percy, it's ok, I'll help you" Oliver sat besides me and took my unharmed hand, that moment I felt small all of a sudden, and frail and weak.

"Help?" is it a question or a statement coming from my lips, I don't care.

Two months have passed since my little episode, I'm better, I can keep my concentration on something else then the dying now, I think about the walks Oliver takes me on when he visits and tells me all the good things that are happening in the world and brings me a new issue of Glossy Gossips every week, charmed to appear as a popular muggle magazine.

He also brings me books about quidditch and such, but to his dismay I read them to fast so now he's running out of books to bring me.

He refuses to talk about the war, about my family, all I know is that they are alive and well, he admits that he tried writing them, but the letters had been sent back without being read.

He always searches for the smallest rays of hope in the darkest places and I think that I might be falling for that.

"Oliver, do you think that I will be able to live a normal life one day?" the morbidity in the question is obvious and I have no reason to hide it, I will no longer hide what or who I am.

He smiles at that, "I wouldn't come here day after day if I didn't believe that there was hope for you."

I kiss him, softly, I let him wrap his arms around me and I listen to him whisper promises of a better life then this.

Today was my last day at the hospital, after nearly six months, I'm sitting in the back of a muggle automobile known as a taxi-cab, Oliver understands them.

He has a bag filled with pills and some injections, just in case, I know this because I heard him talk to one of the doctors what he should do if I should have an episode.

After a two hour drive we arrive to his apartment, its small, but comfortable.

He shows me my room, its painted white with light wood floors, a desk, a wardrobe and a bed, a family photo is on the desk, my family and a poster of Puddlemere United is on the door, I smile at this.

He goes to the kitchen to order something for us to eat and I sit down on my bed and welcome the surroundings.

This is the start, on this path I'll be fallowing for the rest of my life, and my only mission is to stay alive and have a reason to live.

Great a many thank-you to my reviewers.

Percy is a bit different here then in the first chapter, however in the next chapter he will encounter a world he has been away from for so long and he will return to his somewhat tormented self… only this time he will be ready and armed, with drugs.


End file.
